


You're Irresistible

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Now that things are beginning to settle down and the embers of ware are dying down, Byleth would think that the one he proposed to would be by his side more. The time they've spent apart has left a longing ache in his chest. Something he plans to remedy now that they have some time together. Of course, he does so with a little bit of help.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You're Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes ya just gotta go for it. o3o

Byleth hadn't meant to use it right then. He had, but he hadn't. Constance is the go-to person on all magic and spells and anything in between. A little bit of magic to act as an aphrodisiac. Something he can use a cancel spell on just in case something goes wrong. It's why he tried it out on himself first.

In retrospect, he knows he should have asked Constance for more details. Either that or listened between her praises of herself to know that the spell is slow acting – that it was a warm-up period. It wasn't until half an hour later that he could feel it.

This is exactly why he quickly found an excuse to leave his meeting and rush to where Constance is. It took far too long to hunt her down and even longer to get her to realize what he had done. From there, it was quite a long wait for her to send someone to get Balthus. A long wait that included her berating him for using it so recklessly.

Not that she'd understand.

Byleth has been working non-stop now that he's in charge of the church. The large room he has in the monastery isn't necessarily where he wants to be in terms of married life. All the while, he has to keep an eye on Claude and Dimitri's efforts to quell the remainder of the fighting and ill will between borders.

As well as the fact that he hasn't seen Balthus in a couple of weeks. Balthus has only been back for a few days, yet they haven't had any chance to do _anything_ aside from a chaste kiss or a quick hug.

He's tired.

He's horny.

And now he's _really horny_.

Byleth is still the happiest knowing Balthus comes running to get him. The walk back to their room, however, is hardly love-filled. Balthus is far too concerned after Constance told him it'd make Byleth a little…honest.

Kicking the door shut, Balthus grumbles as he strides over to the bed. His heavy footfalls are quiet compared to the words that barrel out of his mouth.

"Ya know, pal, you can't keep doing that. I told you I'd be protecting you and you go and-"

Byleth clutches onto Balthus's shoulder, pulling himself up in one fell swoop. Balthus can only stare as lips crash against his. It's _nothing_ like anything Byleth has ever initiated. This kiss is needy, desperate, and full of so much want. He doesn't dare say he doesn't like it either. Every second that Byleth's tongue is flicking over his lips, he's wanting more.

Somehow he manages to push Byleth away and lower him, letting his boots thud against the floor. Byleth huffs at being forced to end the kiss so soon. He glares at Balthus, "You don't want to?"

"Constance said-"

Byleth grabs the lapel of Balthus's coat and yanks him close. Hot breath wafts over Balthus's ear. It sends tingles down his spine, all the way to his toes even. Fingers twitch and his body grows hot.

"I want your cock _...now_."

All he can think of is what Constance said. It makes him wonder just what the hell she's been up to lately. To make something that does…this? Balthus swallows hard past the lump in his throat. He's more than stunned. He's been in so many life or death situations yet this is what catches him off guard.

"Balthus."

It doesn't quite register. The gloved hands slinking down his exposed chest, however, do.

"Hey...pal..." he mutters softly while reaching down. He palms Balthus's crotch before firmly grasping at it. Balthus pinches an eye shut, trying to remain focused and not bias. "Are you sure?"

Byleth is already working on getting Balthus's pants to where he can strip him of them. That and turning them around so that Balthus is standing with his back to the bed. All the while his pants are tight and constricting, forcing him to hurry.

Byleth won't let him get a word in. He needs Balthus to be ready _yesterday_. He pushes the pants the rest of the way to Balthus's boots until they go no further. Any other time he'd fuss with it. But the concoction that Constance made up is proving to be far too strong to let him. The only thing he can think about is Balthus's cock.

The large member sits between Balthus's legs. To Byleth it's perfect; the right length to hit where he needs it to and enough girth to make him feel like he'll be stretched _wide_ open. Just thinking about it has him daring to cum right then and there. It's why he urges Balthus to sit down on the bed.

From his seat, Balthus can tell. The dazed look in Byleth's eyes tells him all he needs to know. Leaning back on his hands, he enjoys the show. It's been too long since he's gotten to see Byleth like this.

Fingers graze up along Balthus's penis and lift it. His lips brush over the tip before he lazily drags his tongue over the slit. Saliva already begins to gather and drip onto Balthus's cock as Byleth starts to suckle on the thick head. He wants to draw it out, to have Balthus just as needy as he is, but he can't.

The _need_ burns far too much.

Lashes flutter as he looks up at Balthus, trying to gauge his reactions. He can already tell that Balthus is enjoying it. Balthus's cock is pulsing the more Byleth licks it. He only hesitates to make sure he takes enough time to open his mouth wide enough. Just enough to begin taking the hardening penis into his mouth.

Drool drips down his chin the more he takes in. His tongue flounders against the underside of the hot meat in his mouth. Byleth takes a deep breath through his nose and dips his head down further – further until he can feel the tuft of hair brushing against his nose.

It presses to the back of his throat and pushes down it. He resists the urge to choke and gag. Remaining calm is easy when Balthus lifts a hand, petting the top of Byleth's head. Fingers comb through his tresses as he grabs at Balthus's thighs, fingers squeezing onto them.

"I'm hard enough. You don't gotta keep going."

Byleth gives him a playful glare and continues to deep throat the meaty cock. At least until Balthus reaches forward, taking Byleth's face in his hands and pushes him back. A loud wet _pop_ echos around them. It's swiftly followed by Byleth trying to catch his breath.

"Geez, you didn't have to do that. If you want it that bad I can get hard just lookin' at you." Standing up, Balthus pulls Byleth to his feet as well. "Come here..."

A strong hand clasps onto Byleth's nape and draws him forward. The last breath of air he sneaks in will have to be enough. The tongue hits his lips and worms inside before Balthus's mouth even connects with his. The lip lock is bruising. It has Byleth molding up against Balthus to stay close to him. All he can think about is how much he wants to _continue_ kissing Balthus.

' _It feels so good_ ,' is all he can think until Balthus finally parts from him.

"That cool ya off?" inquires Balthus as he gives a slight grin.

Byleth's hands grab at the shoulders of Balthus's coat, "No. Not a bit." He pushes the cloth down Balthus's arms until it drops to the bed behind Balthus. "That too," he says with a gesture toward the rest of Balthus's attire.

At that point, it's a hurried mixture of them both trying to stand and disrobe. Byleth takes a few steps back to begin stripping all of his layers off. It's distracting, to say the least. Balthus simply can't take his eyes off his lover. Especially the way his body move. It's always hypnotizing whether it's in or out of battle.

To the point where all Balthus has done is stand up, his hardening cock still hanging out of his pants. Byleth, after shucking out of every bit of clothing and armor, notices this. He strides up to Balthus. Slender fingers brush over Balthus's manhood. It's a tease that goes over swimmingly.

It's only then that he sheds everything until he's only in his skin before his partner. He's anxious and excited but also still a bit concerned. Constance's words echo loudly in the back of his mind. At the same time, this is no different than the first time they did it. The first time that Byleth practically had to drag him away from the table he was playing cards to give him the promise of something better.

Byleth smiles up at him. One of those smiles that only Balthus ever gets to see. It's a smile that's accompanied by a glint in his emerald eyes. "It's in the top drawer."

"Always thinkin' ahead."

Balthus steps over and retrieves the small jar. Turning back around, Balthus stops in his tracks. Poised at the side of the bed is Byleth. He's leaning over with his hands clutching at the sheets. Legs spread. Breath is calm. Eyes are locked onto Balthus as he dares to move closer.

"I didn't know when we'd get a chance again."

Returning to standing behind Byleth, he tosses the top to the jar onto the bed. He dips his fingers into the cool jelly-like substance and reaches toward Byleth. Hot skin is never ready to meet with the coolness of it. Especially when Balthus makes sure to smear it between his cheeks with such precision; one past, two, even three. He runs his fingers over the twitching hole, teasing it.

Slippery and warm. Balthus almost can't help himself. He slips a single finger inside only to realize it goes in so _easily_. Byleth's ass is soft, not a lot, but enough to tell Balthus that there's been an intent behind this from the start. He's not stupid. If there's one thing he knows it's Byleth and especially his body.

A second finger s pushes in. Together they stretch and wiggle against the clinging muscles. They eagerly suck his fingers back in whenever he dares to try to pull them out. It's by the third one that Byleth is leaning forward further. One knee pressed into the bed as his hands slide over the blankets.

It's not that he's trying to get away from Balthus. Quite the opposite. But his knees are starting to turn to jelly. Thighs are quivering and his cock is practically on fire. Everything is _tight_ and _hot_. He pinches one eye shut while dipping his head down. Hair drapes forward no different than the drool gathering at the corners of his lips.

"Mm...Nngh… B-Balthus..!"

An eyebrow quirks up, "Huh? You gonna cum already?"

Byleth's forehead meets the bed as a moan rips from his throat. It's loud and low. His heartbeat is even louder. The thudding in his brain reverberates through his body as the heat crashes onto him like a wave. Fingers relax and splay over the sheet. Byleth's body sags just a little as white splatters onto the bed beneath him.

"Wow. You really did. This stuff must be strong, huh?"

Breathing heavy, Byleth simply lays there. His hips are still shaking, leaning back into the fingers that pump in and out of him. His body is sensitive to Balthus as it is. His lover knows his weak spots and how to prod at them. But this is worse. The aphrodisiac-like spell is making everything ten times stronger. He can't resist no matter how much he wants to.

There's no train of thought. There's only the raw desire to having Balthus's cock.

 _Period_.

Byleth lolls his head onto the side, cheek against the bed, and tries to look back at Balthus. "Hurry..." he gasps out.

He swallows hard. Staring at Byleth and the light green hair that's splayed out across the sheet and his face – Balthus can't breathe. He's beyond hard. He wants it just as much. It's why he doesn't hesitate a second longer. Balthus scoops out more of the jellied substance before tossing the jar onto the pillow.

"Hope you're ready then."

Balthus lines his cock up to Byleth's ass, rubbing the lubed tip against the puckered anus. Just as Byleth is about to ask why Balthus is teasing him, Balthus is moving. He thrusts at least half of his cock into Byleth in one go. Byleth can't help but clutch at the bed, eyes pinching shut and body shivering.

"Nngh-! B-Balthus…!"

The feeling of Balthus slowly pulling out until it's only the thick head inside is beyond what Byleth can handle. His breath is shaky. Drools dampens the bed beneath his cheek as he moans out wantonly. He can't think. He can't handle it. His body is overwhelmed by the pleasure that's vibrating through his very being.

He doesn't even realize he's cumming again. Balthus, however, does. Byleth is already clenching down around him. But the second he has his second orgasm, he's sucking Balthus in so hard that the latter almost loses it right then and there. His hands slap against Byleth's hips. Fingers bite into the pal skin.

"D-Dammit, you're so tight!"

And hot.

And slippery.

And far too addicting for Balthus to dare admit aloud.

Balthus leans over Byleth. His lips kiss up Byleth's spine, between his shoulder blades and nuzzle up against the nape of his neck. He presses his nose against the sweat-slicked in, breathing in Byleth's scent. Balthus can feel the way Byleth is sagging further onto the bed. It's why he stops suddenly.

He doesn't want to. _Gods_ he doesn't want to. However, Byleth is more important than his cock.

There's an empty feeling that's left from his departure. Byleth lets out a whine, but he can't force the words to come out of his mouth. His tongue feels like lead. Then again it's not much different than the rest of his body. All he can do is smile up at Balthus as he flips Byleth over onto his back.

Gentle is all that Balthus is. Despite his size, his scars, and the sheer amount of muscle he has, he's nothing but delicate with Byleth.

He rolls his partner over and then helps him further up the bed. It's all so that Balthus can climb on as well. Byleth lies on his side with Balthus sitting over Byleth's right leg. The other is draped over Balthus's right arm so that Balthus can lift it, spreading Byleth _wide_ open.

A smirk works onto Balthus's countenance, "Hope you're ready for this, I'm not stopping this time."

"Don't...Stop."

Balthus chuckles. The noise is calming despite how fast their hearts are beating. Byleth watches how Balthus's left-hand caresses his inner thigh. Balthus's fingers slide up and over Byleth's balls then up his cock. The heat of Balthus's fingers contradicts with the chill from the ring he wears.

The ring that always makes Byleth's heart swell when he sees it.

 _His ring_. A ring that says Balthus is to him what he is to Balthus; friends, lovers, partners, husbands. It has a shiver racing from the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his dick.

A few strokes and Balthus places his hand on Byleth's hip instead. Holding onto him, Balthus begins to slowly – _slowly_ – push back into Byleth. If he didn't have any self-control he'd cum right then and there with only half his cock inside. Yet he manages to sheath every inch in Byleth's tight warmth before letting out a pleasurable groan.

Balthus gives only a moment before his muscles tense up. His back flexes and his fingers tighten their grip on Byleth's body. The next second he's pulling out only to plow back into Byleth with everything he has. There's no waiting and there's no being gentle. There's only pleasuring his husband until they're both delirious with the euphoria rushing through their systems.

Sweat drips down Balthus's jaw as he continues to make sure Byleth's inside conform to his shape. Not a second is wasted. Not when he's _so close_ to cumming as it is. It only helps that Byleth is everything; beautiful, handsome, alluring, erotic, and simply sexy.

From the way his lips part to how he touches himself, unable to help it. Slender fingers calloused from battle dance over his skin. There's plenty of faint scars over his stomach and chest – part of the job. But it's how those fingertips flick over his nipples that has Balthus's engine rumbling.

He can't look away.

He doesn't want to either.

Byleth knows it.

It's more for Balthus than himself. He's already overly sensitive and losing his mind. Yet he manages to keep Balthus at the forefront. No matter what he doesn't lose that last shred of mental stability.

Pinching at his nipples, Byleth gives a few tugs to them to make himself tighten further around Balthus's cock. Not that he's sure he can anymore. At this rate, it feels as though Balthus is going to turn him inside out. That or he'll be left gaping wide open afterward. Not that he wants Balthus to pull out and his body responds as such.

The slap of skin on skin mixes with their moans and grunts. It's so loud in Byleth's ears that it has him clutching suddenly at the bed. The sheets crumble in his grasp as knuckles dare to turn white. His back arches off the bed and his toes curl.

He cums yet nothing comes out aside from the lewd moan dripping off his lips. His body is _hot_ and his insides feel as though they're on fire. But only in the best ways. Especially when Balthus leans forward ever so slightly. He can't hang on much longer with Byleth's ass sucking down on him the way it is.

The only thing he can do is let his orgasm race through him. His balls tighten just before he releases, every drop pouring into Byleth. To which the latter can only let his body plop back onto the bed. He's panting and desperately chasing after the breath he wants to catch. Sweat makes him stick to the sheets. But it's the spunk that's filling him up that has him _hot_.

Loosening his grip, Balthus begins to fold forward. His lips pepper up Byleth's chest and neck. All the way until he's capturing those lips in a sweet kiss. It's gentle and sincere. Doing so elicits Byleth to lift his arms to drape around Balthus's shoulders. Nails lightly rake over Balthus's back.

"Can you go again?"

"Sure, just give me a second."

Balthus sits back. He pulls out of Byleth and uses that time to catch his breath. Sitting on the bed next to Byleth, he playfully flops down. He grins over at Byleth only to receive a lustful gaze. One that coupled with his pouting lips has Balthus a little confused. At least until he remembers why this is even happening.

Byleth can't help himself.

He might as well be on fire and the only way to put it out is to well…

Byleth is up and rolling over on top of Balthus before either can so much as blink. He straddles Balthus and dips his head down. Mimicking what Balthus did to him, Byleth begins to kiss up Balthus's torso. The difference is his tongue does all of the tracing. It goes around the abs, flick over his belly button, and lick up to the pecs.

Both hands grab at Balthus's chest as Byleth flicks his tongue over a hard nipple. He squeezes at his lover's chest while teasing the nipple. It gets all the treatment Byleth can muster and more; suckling, licking, and even grazing his teeth over it just enough for a nibble.

"Byleth..." murmurs Balthus.

It's so low and darkened with passion that Balthus can't help but tilt his head up to look. All the while his fingers are idly flicking over his other nipple. He gives a small hum before slipping a hand away. Down the length of Balthus's body until it grazes over the sticky cock that's hard once more.

"Hm?"

Balthus is about to reply for him to move over already, but Byleth is already doing his own thing. He won't give Balthus the option just yet. He wants this cock inside of him _now_. Upon his knees, Byleth reaches behind to steady Balthus's pulsing member. Fingertips brush over the tip. A tease just before he lowers himself down.

The second he has at least the tip inside once more he lets out a sigh. A breath follows. Then he drops himself down onto Balthus's dick with no mercy. It plunges into his depths and slams up against his prostate. Byleth's head tilts back as a silent moan rips from his throat. He can only clutch, so tightly, at his thighs. Nails bite into skin as he tries to gather his wits.

Byleth crumples forward. One hand presses to Balthus's stomach, simply steadying himself as he tries to clear the stars from his vision. He knows how tight he's clenching down – how the fire of his passion is going to burn him up.

He came.

Nothing came _out_.

But his body is thrumming from the orgasm. The thing that has him trying so hard to continue to wiggle his hips yet failing.

The site is beautiful to Balthus. The shuddering, the twitching, and the way those lashes flutter beneath bangs that shroud his face when he leans forward. Balthus simply can't help himself.

Reaching forward, Balthus grabs onto Byleth's cock. It's already starting to wane but Balthus won't let it. His thick fingers are wrapping around the hot length. The tiniest bit of cum is still on the tip. Drops that Balthus drags his thumb over in an attempt to drive Byleth crazy.

Which it does.

Byleth twitches yet resists the urge to grab Balthus's hand. Instead, he lets out a moan. His brows pinch together as he looks down at Balthus, "D-Don't...too sensitive..."

Those words only make Balthus that much hornier. Byleth can _feel_ Balthus getting bigger inside of him. He knows what's coming because of it so he leans forward, pressing himself against Balthus's chest. It's just in time. Balthus grabs onto Byleth and rolls them over.

He doesn't give Byleth a second to do _anything_.

Arms slip down and loop under the backs of Byleth's knees. He lifts them up to where they're nearly parallel with Byleth's torso. Byleth's ankles knock against Balthus's shoulders Balthus leans so close to him that there's hardly a way to tell where one man ends and the other begins.

Balthus digs his knees into the bed as he squats and leans over Byleth. To which the latter grabs at him, looping his arms around Balthus's shoulders. He delves his fingers up into Balthus's short tresses. The last piece to this puzzle is the kiss. Their mouths lock together; tongues and lips mashing against each other again and again.

There's no more waiting as Balthus pounds down into Byleth. The wet noises of their bodies moving together fills the silence of the room. It doesn't matter anymore how tight Byleth's ass is because Balthus keeps him spread wide open.

Byleth tears away from their lip-lock. Saliva drips across his chin and cheek by doing so. A moan pours out of him as he desperately tries to buck up into the cock drilling into him. He wants to cry out, to call for Balthus, but the only thing that leaves him is his breath as he pounded into the bed. Byleth suddenly yanks Balthus's face close and smashes their lips together one more time.

This time he _does_ cum. They both do. Hot strings of white land on his stomach, smearing over his skin, no different than the load emptied inside of him. Balthus continues to pump into him even as he cums. He milks out every last second until finally he can't dare move more.

Releasing Byleth's legs, they simply lie there for a moment. Of course, Balthus is sure to pull out and roll over. But not without bringing Byleth with him. He pulls his lover into his arms, a man that is exhausted but fulfilled. Byleth eagerly snuggles up against Balthus.

The heat is finally starting to ebb away. It doesn't make his body ache for the man he loves, not as bad as it did. Not to mention he can't even push himself up on his elbows. He simply lies there and makes a mental note to thank Constance later.

Until then, Byleth grabs at Balthus's chest with a smile up to him. Balthus knows _exactly_ what Byleth is thinking. He chuckles, "Yeah, yeah next time we switch."

"Next time?"

Balthus presses a kiss to the crown of Byleth's head, "Promise. Now rest up so I can get ya into the bath."


End file.
